Getting to Know You
by you know not
Summary: Amy is trying to catch Sonic once again, but she ends up colliding with Tails instead. The two then learn a few small things about each other from there. TailsxAmy friendship.


A/N: Let me be clear that this is strictly friendship between the two. Honestly, this idea just kind of hit me, so I got to writing.

Disclaimer: It's obvious I don't own the franchise, or else I would actually try to make something good with it.

Within the jungle of the Mystic Ruins, Amy Rose lied in waiting and searching. What was she waiting and searching for you may ask? Who else but the blue hero himself, Sonic the Hedgehog. She would find him and catch him, then he would have no choice but to finally fall for and marry her. The thought itself almost made Amy giggle gleefully.

How she came up with the idea to catch him in the jungle of the Mystic Ruins is very simple. There was talk amongst a group of lost archaeologists about something moving about the jungle for the last two weeks at such a high speed that it couldn't be anyone other than Sonic. The idea of it being Shadow crossed the pink hedgehog's mind for a brief moment, but he doesn't have as nearly as much free time as her darling Sonic. Granted, it was a little odd for him to return to the same place so many times in a row, but that just told her that he wasn't off on some particular adventure at the moment.

"Just you wait Sonic," whispered Amy as she walked as quietly as possible between the trees of the jungle. "I'll wait here all night if I have to."

Soon, a rustling sound amongst some bushes not too far off caught her attention. She turned to the direction of the sound, and saw more bushes moving forward swiftly before flicking themselves back into place. Now she knew there was only one place he would wind up at if he was taking the route she thought he was, and she had been here long enough to know how to cut him off from where she was at. This time, he wasn't going to get away from Amy Rose.

As she picked up the speed, she could hear the rustling growing louder and louder. This was it; the moment she had been waiting for. If she timed this just right, he would finally be hers just as she was already his. Without another thought, the female hedgehog leapt out and tackled the runner from the side.

"Got you, Sonic!" Amy cried out in joy as she felt herself make contact with another's body, and wrapped her arms around his neck to prevent him from escaping. The surprising force caused the unsuspecting victim to lose balance and fall backwards. "Hehe, there's no escaping me now."

"A-amy...could you please get off?" stuttered a surprisingly younger sounding voice from beneath her.

"You're crazy if you think I'm just going to let you go now," she giggled before she rubbed her head against his soft and furry chest, feeling the warmth against her...wait a minute. That wasn't right. Upon noticing how out of place that was, Amy had opened her unknowingly closed eyes and lifted her head up. "Tails?!"

Indeed it was the yellow-orange fox with two tails. He was staring up at her with a tint of pink on his cheeks from being put into such an awkward position. There was nothing he could think of to do but to raise one hand and wiggle his fingers in a "hello" gesture, while giving an uneasy smile to cover his embarrassment. Of all the things that could have happened to him today, getting unintentionally glomped by the girl after his best friend's heart was literally the last thing he would have expected.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" said Amy, just before pushing herself up and away from the young fox. "I thought you were Sonic."

"Y-yeah, I kind of figured when you said his name" laughed Tails as he pushed his upper body up with his hands against the ground. "It's okay though. No harm done."

When he got to his feet, however, Tails felt a jolt of pain running through his left ankle that forced him to once again fall down. This time though, he stopped himself before his back could make contact, and grasped his aching ankle as he hissed in pain.

"You're hurt!" gasped Amy, guilt making its way into her mind. "This is all my fault. I shouldn't have jumped out like that. Here, let me help you."

"Thanks, but I can manage," said Tails through gritted teeth in order to speak pass the pain, but the pink hedgehog ignored him and kneeled down with her back to him. "Seriously, I can just fly you know. I won't be putting any pressure on it at all."

"Yeah, until you have to land, and we both know you won't be able to steady yourself long enough in the position you're in to spin your tails around fast enough for that," argued Amy, half glaring in disappointment and concern. The fox couldn't make any counter to that statement, so he resigned himself to tossing his arms around the girl's neck as he was being lifted and carried on her back. "Now come on. The way out should be somewhere in this direction."

The two then kept quiet as Amy walked them both to the ladder that would lead them to the gates out of the jungle and closer to Tails' home. When they arrived at the ladder, Tails focused on using his namesake to fly up as Amy helped by keeping the both of them steady. When he had gotten enough speed, Tails told to Amy to let him go for a second. She did just that, and then Tails grabbed her arms from the underside and lifted her up along with himself into the air.

When they made it to the top, Tails had mistakenly landed on his feet after dropping Amy on hers and, like Amy predicted, was in terrible pain once more. He would have fallen over again if it wasn't for his companion, who admittedly was the cause of all this in the first place, turning around and catching him before helping him stand up. They then maneuvered themselves inside the mining cart and waited for the gates to open. Once it did, Amy had taken Tails' injured ankle and set it on her lap in an attempt to lessen any rough bumps there were sure to be on the ride out.

It wasn't long after that that they made their way up the plateau where Tails' home resided. The steps up were a bit of a hassle though what with Amy having to carry Tails on her back lest he hurts himself landing after flying again. Once they were in front of the door, they opened it and entered the small home. After that, they made their way to the living room and lied Tails down on the couch with his injured ankle being elevated by a pillow. Amy, herself, just stood and stared as the young fox tried to get comfortable.

"So...what were you doing out in the jungle anyways, Amy?" said Tails, staring up at his companion with no real traces of curiosity in his eyes. It didn't take a genius to figure out what she was doing, and he just happened to be one.

Amy couldn't help but lightly bite her bottom lip as the guilt got to her again. "I-I-I was looking for Sonic," she said with some shame to her voice. She wasn't trying to get anyone hurt after all. She just wanted to get Sonic to realize that they belong together. "All of the archaeologists that are lost in the jungle right now kept on talking about something moving with great speed in the area, and the way they talked about it made it sound like it was Sonic. But instead I found you."

"Well, I don't think Sonic would have appreciated getting tackled like that during a mid-run," said Tails as kindly as possible. It unfortunately didn't have the desire effect on the girl, who was looking more ashamed than before. "B-but, but I'm sure it wouldn't have been a big deal for him! Yeah! He would probably just walk something like that off no problem."

"Maybe..." mumbled Amy, looking down to the floor with her arms crossed. "But the point right now is you got hurt because of me, and I feel bad about it. I still can't believe I mistook you for Sonic."

It was mistakes like that that caused people to spread rumor about her obsession with Sonic. She would say she was more...enthusiastic than anything else, but the general public wouldn't agree. It didn't help any that she mistook Shadow for Sonic the first time she saw him, and the rumor of her obsessivenss just grew bigger from that. She couldn't help but feel that was a bit unfair. Almost everyone confused the black and red hedgehog for the blue one when they first saw him after all, so why was she the only one being talked about so negatively? Though while Shadow was another hedgehog like Sonic, Tails was not. There would be no way to convince people that the rumors aren't true if word gets out what happened today.

"Tails, you won't tell anyone about this, right?" Amy said a bit nervously as she dropped one of her arms to her side, while holding it with the other. The boy just stared at her in question. "about me mistaking you for Sonic. I really don't want people to start talking."

"Um...sure thing, Amy," said Tails in a quiet voice. "But it's really not that big a deal."

"You have a rumor spread about you being obsessed about the person you care for the most, and then tell me it's no big deal," Amy hmphed with her arms once again crossed, but this time with her head turned away.

'I always thought she wasn't aware of what people said about her,' thought Tails with a look of surprise. Now he felt a little guilty for thinking she was so oblivious to something that was talked about so much. He then tried to cheer her up by saying "Come on. We know you're not that bad. Just ignore them and their rumors."

"What were you doing out there anyhow? And did you see Sonic while you were there?" said Amy with a look of curiosity and hopefulness in her eyes.

"Sorry, I haven't seen Sonic for almost a month," said Tails as he rubbed the back of his head with one hand. The answer of course caused a look of disappointment to show on the girl's face. "And as for what I was doing, well...I was out running."

"That doesn't sound like you," said Amy, tilting her head. "I always thought you preferred staying indoors and working on your gadgets and gizmos."

"I do, but sometimes the fresh air and running helps me do that," said Tails with a small smile appearing on his face. "Whenever I find myself stuck on what to do on how to get a machine working, I take a short break and run around in the jungle. It helps clear my mind a little actually."

"But you couldn't be the one everyone has been talking about for the last two weeks," said Amy, eyes narrowed in doubt. "I mean, how could anyone compare your speed to Sonic's?"

"That's probably because Sonic and I have the same speed," said Tails with a small blush showing. He didn't really like talking about how fast he could go. It always made him feel like he was bragging about being as fast as the fasted thing alive.

"Come on, Tails," said Amy, apprehensively with her hands on her hips. "The same speed as Sonic? Really? There's no way that's possible."

"It's true!" shouted Tails in desperation. He may hate sounding like a bragger, but he hated being thought of as a liar even more. "You saw it for yourself, didn't you? Wasn't it because of the fast movements you saw in the jungle that you confused me for Sonic?"

Amy thought about it for a moment, and there was some sense to it. Everyone had described the speed the exact same way as one would describe Sonic's. She also knew Tails wasn't one to lie when it came to his own capabilities.

"When did you become so fast though?" said Amy with a perplexed look on her face as she set one of her figures on her chin.

"I don't know when exactly, but I do know I was able to keep up with Sonic the first time I met him," said Tails, scratching his nose with one figure in a shy manner.

"How come no one has ever noticed before?" said Amy. "Wouldn't it be big news to find out you can go just as fast?"

"I think people are more interested in other things about me than how fast I can move," said Tails in slight embarrassment as he rubbed one of his two tails. "Anyways, it's starting to get late. You should go home."

"I'm in no hurry," said Amy, shaking her head from side-to-side. "Besides, I should at least stay the night, so you won't have to get up if you need something. You need to keep as much pressure off that ankle as possible after all."

'Thanks, Amy," said Tails with a grateful smile. "But I think I can manage fine from here."

"Nonsense," said Amy, disapprovingly while waving her finger at him. "What kind of a friend would I be if I left you by yourself in this condition?"

"We're friends?" said Tails in surprise.

"Well, sure," answered Amy, cheerfully. "Just because we don't spend much time together as we do with some of our other friends doesn't mean we're not friends."

"I suppose you're right," said Tails, thoughtfully as his smile grew slightly. "Thanks again, Amy. You're actually a pretty good friend."

"Was there ever any doubt?" laughed Amy, who was soon joined by the fox.

The day wasn't exactly a good day for the two, but they couldn't say it was all bad either. The experience taught Amy to think of better ways at nabbing Sonic's heart. Tails, on the other hand, learned to look for a more isolated area for his rare runs to make sure something like what happened in the jungle doesn't happen again.

A/N: Tails being as fast as Sonic is a throwback to his background in the original Japanese instruction manual as I'm sure a good portion of you can guess. Some may think Amy was too considerate in this one-shot, but I don't think she's as bad as a lot of people make her out to be in the console games (except for the Rider series, but that's more of a spin-off than anything else). I'm not denying she has a small obsession, but she still stops to help others when they're in trouble.


End file.
